You Are My Everything
by Kearby28
Summary: Jace and Clary are married and have a son with another baby on the way. Danger still looms over them and their son. How can they protect each other and their family when all the odds are against them.


**Hey, so this is my first Mortal Instruments fanfic! In this story Jace and Clary are married and have a son with another on the way. I took a thing called imprinting from Twilight. For you that don't know what imprinting is, it's when a werewolf falls so deeply in love with a girl that he'd be anything for her, do any thing for her. I'm applying it to shadow hunters, it is very rare for them to do this, they can't control if it happens or not. Only 10 shadowhunters including Jace have imprinted on there mate; if one is to hurt, threaten, or upset their mate the person, be it mundane or demon, is not likely to walk away. With that said...I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jace's POV:

I looks up from cleaning my weapons to hear Kyle crying 'daddy' and he came in, stumbling on his unsteady toddler legs. Once I came into his view he ran up to me, tripping just inches before me. Luckily, having my quick shadow hunter reflexes I caught him in the knick of time, bringing him up to sit on my lap. Clary and him had left to go to the store a litter over an hour ago and I had been expecting them home any minute.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I ask, holding him up to see if he's hurt. He started rambling in attempt to explain the situation; with him only being a toddler, his vocabulary wasn't beg enough. "Where's mommy, Ky?" I question hoping that she could explain.

He began to cry even harder. He pointed with one hand to the door and to my sword with the other. I looked down at the sword resting at my side, when ever he pointed to either a stele or a sword he meant demons. Things began to race through my mind. Did a demon attack Clary and him?

"Did a demon attack mommy?" I ask and he nods quickly in response. Shit! "Isabelle!" I yell and she walks in a second later.

"What? I hope this is important." She grumbles, looking down at her nails carelessly.

"I need you to watch Kyle for me." I say, placing him in her arms and I grab my sword.

"Hey! Wait I'm busy! I can't!" She yells out but I'm already out into the halls of the institute running faster than ever. I hear a scream and when I find her she's clutching her side in pain. She's been disarmed of all but one dagger. He lunges at her and she stabs him side. He howls out in pain and cuts her thigh deeply. She lets out a strangled cry before I tackle the demon to the ground. A look of fear flashes onto his face t the sight of me. I suppose he would be scared to have the most feared and dangerous shadow hunter of all time at taking you.

"Jace Wayland? The shadow hunter. What are you doing here?" He said in surprise.

"I could ask you the same question. Would you be so kind as to explain why you attacked my mate and my son?" I demanded.

"Mate? I swear I didn't know she was your mate. Or the boy your son." He rambled.

"Even with not knowing, you would attack the innocent like that? A child with his mother! Even if you had no intention to hurt the child, you would take his mother?" I growl.

"Everyone has a family, we know that. If we didn't kill someone because they had a family we would starve." He explains with fear still evident in his eyes.

"I asked you the 'what if it wasn't my family' situation, but it just so happens that they are my family. And while I would much enjoy to draw out your death, you happened to hurt her and she needs my help. Also, I would never do such a inhumane act in her presence." I spat. I raised my sword to his chest muttering, "By the angel" before plunging it into his chest. Black stick blood sputtered out, covering my shirt as he curled into himself, banishing him back to his home dimension.

I turned to see Clary attempting to stop the blood from gushing out of the cut that was so deep I could see bone. I rushed over to her examining the cut; a there was a lot of demon poison inside it. I could see the pain etched onto her face as the tears slipped down. It's all my fault! I should've gone with them...I should've been her to protect he sooner. It should be me who's injured not her...I attempt to voice but no words came. I swooped her up in my arms bridle style. I carried her to the infirmary, laying her down on the stiff bed. There's only one situation where I want her to need medical attention, and that's the birth of a child. Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and Simon came rushing in the infirmary with Kyle in Isabelle's arms.

"Mommy!" He wailed, stretching his arms out to Clary from his place in Izzy's arms.

"Izzy, get him outta here, he doesn't need to see this." I instruct; she stays there frozen in shock. Simon brought her back to her senses and ushered her out of the room following closely behind. I ripped open the leg of her skinny jeans giving us better access to the cut. Normally I would be uncomfortable with it but science the only other men in the room were gay it didn't bug me so much.

"Magnus, can you get the poison out of her leg? Jace won't be able to use his stele to heal her until the poison is out." Alec explained and Magnus nodded and got to work reciting a spell. All the color drained out of her face and she let out a strangled cry when me and Alec tied the bandage so tight around her leg. I hate to put her in more pain but I need to keep her alive.

"I've removed the poison. Your stele should be able to heal her now." Magnus stated. I pulled out my stele and traced the curves of the healing rune on her to heal her. Once I finished the design I put my stele back into my pocket and watched her leg heal before me. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief, we haven't had an injury this bad in a while. By the look on her face it still hurt but it felt a hell of a lot better. She went to sit up but I gently pushed her back down.

"Baby, you need to rest." I order as I push her sweaty hair that was matted down out of her eyes.

"Is Kyle okay?" She asked as I caress her face, rubbing her cheek softly with my thumb.

"He's okay. And thank the angel that you are too. 'If anything had happened to you, nothing, not even Kyle could keep me from destroying myself.'" I assure and a tear slips down her pale cheek. She moves over, wincing slightly and pulls me down beside her. We both lay there holding each other before we both drift off into a much needed sleep.

I woke up to to the early morning sun shining through the curtains just above the infirmary bed. I looked down to see Clary still sleeping in her blood and sweat covered clothes. She's gonna freak when she wakes up about how much we both desperately need a shower, and I don't really disagree. She began to shuffle, moaning at her leg from movement. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled once I came into her view. Pecked her on the lips and even the slightest movement exposed how truly sore I was from yesterday's events. We both slowly got out of the bed and I make my way around the bed and knelt down in front of her to examine the new scar for any remaining poison.

I doubt that Magnus gave her nothing but his all but I always feel the urge to check. Probably just paranoia from the imprinting. I rise up next to her and she slides her arms around my neck and plays with the hairs on the nape of my neck s my arms instinctively slide around her waist protectively.

"I love you so much, Jace." She says lovingly.

"I love you too, baby." I respond. Our lips connect and it's s if the world goes silent. I press her body as close to mine as possible; I still want her closer. For a moment I forget about all the demon that need killing, I'm happily lost in her. Her hair, her eyes, her smell, her skin, her heart, her thoughts, her hopes, her dreams, her everything. Because she is my everything. And I've never been so happy to call her mine.

* * *

**Hey, so I hoped you like it! Let me know if you want me to continue! **

**Peace out, broskie!**

**-Kearby28**


End file.
